Unspoken Love
by everlasting.rainbow
Summary: Shy highschool girl Hinata has a crush on popular Naruto who's the lead singer of the band Black Moon..except he's already going out with Sakura Haruno.So what happens when Naruto gets a chance to speak to Hinata? Life can be so unpredictable.NARUHINA
1. Hidden Feelings

**Disclaimer**-I do not own Naruto or any of these characters!

This is set in a modern world and they're around the age 16.

_Blahblah_ – thinking

"blahblah" – talking

**Chapter 1 – Hidden Feelings**

Hinata Hyuuga ran along the streets of the town, Konoha, her shoulder length dark-blue hair streaming behind her. Checking her watch she groaned. "Oh my god, I'm going to be late for school". Running faster she turned around the corner when suddenly…BAM.

She fell hard onto the ground, the contents of her school bag spilling out onto the street. _Ouch…_

"Crap!! I'm so sorry!! Are you alright???"

She looked up to see who she had collided with and blushed when she recognised who it was. A blonde haired boy with brilliant blue eyes bent down to help gather her stuff.

"N-Naruto-kun! I'll pick it up myself…" stuttered Hinata. _Damn it, that stupid stutter's coming back._

Hinata had lost her stutter a long time ago but whenever Naruto was around or when she was nervous, it always seemed to come back.

Naruto straightened up, one of his sheepish smiles plastered onto his face. "Sorry…I wasn't looking at where I was going…"

Hinata stood up and shook her head, her face still red as a tomato. "N-no, it's ok…I wasn't l-looking either". Naruto flashed her one of his grins, making her blush even harder.

"Hey, your name's Hinata right?" .She nodded in reply. _Wow, he actually remembers my name?_ The thought made her blush even harder, if that was possible.

"Hinata…? Are you all right? Your face is all red…" Hinata looked up and saw genuine concern in those beautiful blue eyes of his.

"Y-yes I'm a-alright" .He gave her another smile before giving a small wave and hurried off towards the direction of Konoha High School, leaving Hinata in a daze.

_Oh my god…I can't believe he talked to me._ She smiled happily at the fact.

rrrriiinnnnnnnggggg

The school bell brang her back to reality. "CRAAAAAPPP!!!" _What a hell of a morning…_

Hinata sighed with relief as she slumped over her school desk. The class buzzed with conversation and gossip as they waited for the teacher to arrive. Hinata closed her eyes as she relived the events of this morning…never would she dream that she would bump into her crush on her way to school.

Naruto Uzumaki was one of the most popular guys in school. He was the lead singer in his band, the Black Moon. It was a three member band which included him and his two best friends; Gaara, who played the drums and Sasuke, who was on guitar. The band was extremely popular with the girls and had a huge fan club.

But…to Hinata it was more than just a band that contained 3 pretty boys. The songs were her motivation, inspiration and lifted her up when she was depressed. She loved the sweet melodies, she was addicted to the beats of their songs and especially…she craved for the sound of Naruto-kun's voice.

Hinata sighed…she knew she shouldn't even have a crush on Naruto. After all…he was going out with Sakura Haruno, one of the prettiest and most popular girls in the grade. Hinata couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy.

She wished she could be Sakura for one day, even for only a minute, just so that she could talk to Naruto-kun. Even though they were in the same class, there would always be a continuous barrier of fan girls that surrounded the members of the Black Moon; making it impossible for a shy and quiet girl like Hinata to get close.

When she first found out that they were going out, she was devastated, but…it wasn't like he would ever like her…I mean, she was shy and hardly spoke; the complete opposite of Sakura. But she couldn't forget about him, there was just something about him that she couldn't let go…

"Hinnaattaaa?? Oi! Are you there???" A girl with her hair tied into two buns waved her hands in front of her face. Hinata snapped out of her train of thoughts and grinned at the other girl. "Hey TenTen!" The two girls had been close friends ever since primary.

TenTen sighed exasperatedly, "What is with you this morning? You came rushing into the classroom this morning, looking like you ran a marathon and now you're off to daydream mode."

Hinata huffed, "It's nothing…" TenTen smirked, "Oh, are you sure? Did anything happen with Mr. What'shisname over there?" Hinata lifted her head up from the table and saw Naruto laughing at a joke with a group of people.

She blushed a violent shade of red. "N-noo!! What are you t-talking about??!" stuttered Hinata…_damn that stupid habit…_ "Well, he did come in at about the same time as you…" smiled TenTen evilly. Hinata glared at the other girl, "Ok!! Anyway, he has another gig tonight, you're coming right??"

Hinata eagerly nodded her head, "Definitely!!" TenTen smiled, "Right then, we'll meet up in front of your house this time. Oh! Apparently, they have a representative from a music agent to come and check out their songs tonight!!"

Hinata's eyes widened slightly. "Wow…that's awesome!!" TenTen nodded in agreement, a music agent being there could mean a huge possibility of getting a music contract.

"By the way…can I come over earlier today?" asked TenTen shyly. Hinata narrowed her eyes "Why…? Do you want to see Neji…?" Instantly, the other girl blushed at the mention of Hinata's cousin. Hinata giggled and got a punch from TenTen in response.

"Ok class! Lets get started today with some algebra" said Iruka sensei cheerfully as he entered the classroom. The class groaned and scrambled to get into their proper seats. Hinata smiled happily at the prospect of tonight, while Iruka rambled on about something.

She sneaked one glance at Naruto and saw his cute face scrunched up in attempt to concentrate. Sighing in content, she followed suit and tried to concentrate on the lesson.

Woooootttt!!! My first chapter !! Reviews would be greatly appreciated!!!


	2. A Broken Heart

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the song 'Yellow'. It belongs to Coldplay.

**Chapter 2 –A Broken Heart**

Hinata and TenTen made their way through the busy street as they headed to the club where the Black Moon performed their gigs. Both girls chatted excitedly as they discussed the possible songs they'll play.

Hinata shivered with excitement as she thought of the prospect of being able to listen to those songs which she loved and lived on. She could already feel the beats of the music pulsing through her body. To be able to listen to it live would be bliss.

The pair arrived at the entrance of the club and hurried in…only to be overwhelmed by an ear-splitting scream by a hoard of fan girls. Hinata and TenTen winced and tried to weave their way through the over-crowded club to get closer to the stage.

The Black Moon was already on the stage and was starting to set up their equipment. Hinata saw why all the girls were screaming…the 3 band members looked so…hot.

Gaara had his red hair gently tousled and the tattoo on his head made him seem hardcore. As usual his face was expressionless but that was normal. Even Sasuke seemed less cold than usual and had a small grin on his handsome face which made all the girls swoon. And as for Naruto…Hinata could not take her eyes off him.

Even though Hinata saw him practically like everyday there was something different about him tonight. And no, it wasn't the hair or face or clothes…it was the atmosphere that surrounded him. Hinata had never seen him so…happy…before. If she had said this to someone they would have thought she was crazy because Naruto seemed like he had a smile that was permanently glued on his face.

But…it never seemed like a _real_ smile.

Naruto looked genuinely happy as he helped his friends set up the equipment. It was then when Hinata fully realized how much Naruto loved singing.

"Hinata!!"

Hinata snapped from her trance when she got a full elbow nudge in the ribs from TenTen. "Are you sure you're alright today??? I've called your name five times already!!" Hinata smiled ruefully and rubbed her side…_that is definitely going to bruise…_, "Yeah I'm fine". TenTen shook her head and sighed, "Anyway they're about to start." And sure enough, the crowd began to scream.

Hinata suddenly noticed a figure that was withdrawn at the back of the stage. She was an attractive young woman in her early twenties and had dull blonde hair that was tied to two loose ponytails. She was wearing a VIP pass and was holding a clipboard with a pen poised in her hand. Hinata guessed that she must be the music agent representative.

All of a sudden, the excitement that had been welled up inside her turned into nervousness as she wondered if the music agent would like Black Moon. Hinata wanted the best for them. She couldn't bear the thought of the Black Moon being rejected to sign a deal with a record company. 

Would the music agent end signing them up to a contract? Would she just think that the Black Moon was a band of 3 pretty boys and nothing else? Would she…

Her endless stream of questions was stopped short as she heard the beginnings of a guitar strumming and the gentle beating of the drums. The crowd fell silent as the song began…

**Look at the stars, **

**Look how they shine for you**

**And everything you do,**

**Yeah, they were all yellow…**

Hinata closed her eyes as she allowed the smooth, slightly husky voice of Naruto engulf her. This song was different to their other songs which were fast and full of beats. This was a much slower piece but still a fantastic song.

**I came along,**

**I wrote a song for you,**

**And all the things you do,**

**And it was called Yellow**

**So then I took my turn,**

**Oh what a thing to have done,**

**And it was all Yellow…**

Hinata opened her eyes and saw that the whole crowd was swaying in time to the music. The air seemed to be thick with the magic that the Black Moon was weaving. Hinata glanced over at the music representative and saw her jotting something down, her face unreadable. Once again, Hinata's stomach seemed to writhe with anxiety however, this soon died down as she was once again caught up with the melody.

**Look at the stars,**

**Look how they shine for you**

**And everything you do…**

As the music died away, the screaming and cheering of the crowd of fan girls increased. The three members gathered at the front of the stage and Naruto cleared his voice to speak. Once again, the screams ceased. With one of his trademark grins on his face Naruto made a short speech, "That was a special dedication to a very important girl to me…"

Hinata felt her heart tear into two as she realised who he meant. But she still clutched her hand in empty hope. She felt TenTen give her a gentle nudge and she looked up to see TenTen give her a comforting smile. "…Sakura-chan, you will always be my number one girl."

Hinata's heart seemed to shatter into a million pieces…_'always'…I guess this is it…_ And with that they left the stage with the music agent following them. Once again, the anxiety in her stomach rose again but this was soon quelled by a huge number of squeals from a group of girls.

Hinata glanced over at Sakura and saw her smile hesitatingly as numerous girls surrounded her, telling her how lucky she was to have such a hot and caring boyfriend…while others stood a good distance away and glared at Sakura. Hinata couldn't stand it anymore and she pushed herself out of the crowd and made her way to the entrance. She could distantly hear TenTen shout her name…but her mind seemed to be in a haze.

She felt something tug her arm and she looked up to see TenTen. "Hinata…are you alright?" she asked slowly. Hinata put on a strained smile and nodded her head…_I should be used to the truth by now…but why does it still hurt so much?_ Not looking convinced, TenTen dropped the subject and led Hinata out the club and onto the quiet moonlit street.

The walk back home was a relatively quiet one compared to the usual enthusiastic conversations that the girls would have after a Black Moon gig. Hinata quietly mulled over her tangled up thoughts while TenTen chattered on.

The girls came to the street where they had to split their ways and TenTen pulled Hinata into one of her rare hugs before bidding Hinata good night. Hinata smiled as she watched her best friend disappear into the dark streets. _Well, at least there's still someone who cares about me…_

Hinata had no idea how long she had laid in bed, her head swirling with thoughts and emotions before she finally managed to fall asleep. She woke up with a start as a gentle ray of sunlight sneaked its way through the curtains of the window. Forcing her eyes to open, Hinata checked the time…

"AARRGGGHHH!!"

_Oh my god…Neji's going to kill me for being this late!!!_ She hurriedly got changed, brushed her teeth and hair and ran down the stairs to slip on her shoes. Closing the front door quietly as to not wake her father, she sprinted over to Ino's flower shop.

After ten minutes of flat-out running which had earned her a couple of stares, she finally saw a rather disgruntled looking Neji waiting outside the florist, already holding two bouquets of crisp white lilies.

Smiling an apology, Hinata greeted him. Every Sunday, the pair would meet up at the front of Ino's family's florist shop to buy flowers and visit their mother's gravestones. Even though they lived with each other, Neji preferred to wake up early in order to do some exercise whilst Hinata would prefer sleep in.

The cousins silently walked over to the graveyard and Neji gave her a brief nod before he went off in his direction. Hinata sighed as she slowly walked to where her mother's gravestone was. Finding it she placed the lilies on top. Being here brought back so many memories…

Hinata stopped her thought when she saw a very familiar figure walking towards her…It was a certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy who had un-knowingly broke her heart just last night. He looked up in surprise and caught her stare.

"Hinata?"

Second chapter finished!! Not as good as I wanted it to be though…Stay tuned for the third chapter!!! A lot more stuff will happen and be revealed!!!!!


	3. Truth

Thanks to all the people who read my story !!! This chapter mainly shows Naruto's earlier life etc.

_**Blahblah**_- Naruto thinking

_Blahblah-_ Hinata thinking

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3- Truth**

Hinata's heart did a weird flip thing and she could feel a dangerous amount of blood go rushing to her face.

"N-Naruto-kun!"

Naruto flashed her a grin. "What are you doing here?" Hinata started to twiddle her fingers, a sure sign that she was nervous… "U-um…I w-was just visiting m-my mother's g-grave" Hinata wished she could slap herself. _Why does every conversation with me and Naruto-kun have to be like this??? HINATA DARNIT!!!STOP STUTTERING AND THAT WEIRD FINGER-THINGY OF YOURS!!_

The smile was wiped off from Naruto's face and he looked down ashamed. "I'm so sorry Hinata…" She shook her head furiously, "N-no!! It's fine! She passed away when I w-was two…" _Oh my god, he is so sweet! _Hinata couldn't help but smile at the thought. Taking it as a sign that she was alright, Naruto gestured towards a nearby seat which was underneath a huge blossom tree in the park opposite them. "Do you want to sit?" Hinata blushed furiously and nodded timidly. Naruto plopped down onto the seat and Hinata slowly sat down, making sure there was a good distance between them.

Naruto smiled at her and Hinata could feel herself melt underneath his crystal blue eyes. "S-so Naruto-kun, why are y-you here?" she asked shyly. Naruto smiled sadly and looked at the ground, "I was here to visit my mother as well." Hinata felt her heart stop for a second as she felt Naruto's pain as well.

She had never seen Naruto like this before. Seeing how depressed he was looking she really wanted to stretch out and pull him into a hug. But…she would rather kill herself than to suffer the aftermath of embarrassment she will have to put up with and not to mention the shock and humiliation….she could suddenly feel eyes boring into her and she looked up to see Naruto staring at her. He quickly looked away with a slight blush on his face. _**What on earth was I doing???!!**_

_Was he just…??_ Hinata quickly dismissed the thought. There was an awkward silence between the two until Hinata broke it. "I r-really enjoyed y-your performance last n-night!" Naruto looked at her in surprise, "You were there?" Hinata blushed and gave a slight nod. "I've b-been to every one of t-them"

Naruto stared at her in surprise. _**Wow…I never knew she was the type who'd like…**_His thought was broken off when Hinata broke out, "I r-really l-l-love your songs!" Even someone as dense as Naruto could tell that she meant it with all her heart from the determined blazed look on her face. Naruto gave her a heart-felt smile. Normally the girls would just go because of well…the _members_ of the Black Moon, not the songs.

Naruto could feel a burst of happiness at the thought that out of the whole crowd of fan girls which would cram into the club in every performance…at least one of them liked the Black Moon for their songs.

Hinata blushed madly and looked away…she had only ever seen that smile at his performances.

Naruto chuckled…Hinata was so different to all the other girls that he had talked to. She wasn't loud and show-offy, she wouldn't just sit there and just ramble on about herself just so that she could grab Naruto's interest. Being around Hinata made Naruto feel relaxed…she was a totally different girl compared to Sakura…

Naruto felt depressed whenever he thought about her. When he had asked her out and she had said yes, he was over the moon. There had been rumours that she had liked Sasuke. Naruto had actually thought Sakura was going out with him because she liked him…But now….he wasn't so sure.

Hinata glanced at him and felt a jab of pain. Naruto looked so downcast; slumped on the seat, petals floating down and settling in his messy blonde hair and his normally vibrant blue eyes seemed to be dull and he was staring at a patch on the ground. This was such a different person than to the noisy and grinning idiot whom Hinata had fallen so madly in love with.

"S-so Naruto-kun…did y-you get a m-music c-contract last n-night?" _Maybe this will make him happy!! I mean there would be absolutely no way that he could of had got rejected afte-_

The mention of the contract seemed to have made Naruto even more depressed and Hinata wished she could have had punched herself in the face for bringing it up. Did the Black Moon seriously get rejected????

Hinata braced herself for the worst. "Well…we didn't exactly get the contract but…" Hinata felt her s heartbeat stop for a second '_but??' _"…Tsunade-baa chan, the music agent said the Black Moon had potential and that she'll give us another chance in 4 weeks time."

**FLASHBACK**

_The members of the Black Moon gathered nervously at the backstage, as the music agent slowly walked towards them. "Hello boys, my name is Tsunade and I'm the music representative from J-Records." _

_The three gave a nod, a brief greeting and an exchange of names. "About your performance tonight…" All three held their breath, a music contract could mean making it big time, producing CDs, awards…the possibilities were endless. _

"…_you have potential but…there's something…missing." The Black Moon looked down depressed…was there really no-one who liked their music? _

_Tsunade sensed the sudden change in moods and quickly added "Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying there's no chance for you guys. There's just a slight problem with your songs…" the three boys glanced at each other. What was wrong with their songs?? "…perhaps you should think about what you REALLY want to play, to do." With that Tsunade started to walk to the exit door, leaving the boys confused. What they really wanted…?_

"_Wait!!" Naruto called out to her back but Tsunade just gave a wave of dismissal, "I'll be here to listen to your performance again in 4 weeks time." And with that she had disappeared out of the door and into the street._

**END FLASHBACK**

Even now, Naruto was confused. What did she mean? What do I really want? I mean…singing for the Black Moon was practically the best thing that has happened to him ever since the death of his mother and his father having to be jailed because he was drink-driving, crashed and killed the person who was in the other car. Ever since then, people from Konoha would look down on him and even though Naruto was a thickhead, he still wasn't stupid enough to know what the people were talking about behind his back. "_Look, isn't that the son of…", "I bet he's going to turn out like his father…" _

Normally Naruto would just ignore it and wear that silly smile of his…but inside…he was breaking. Why couldn't people just see him as who he was??? Why did they always associate him with his father???

Meanwhile…Hinata was bursting with joy. The Black Moon still had a chance!!! She was about to say something to Naruto when she saw that he was still looking down-cast as ever._ Say something Hinata! Look at him!_ "Nar-" But Naruto cut her off when he began speaking. And this time, his voice wasn't the usual bright cheery voice of his, Hinata had never heard him sound so sad before.

"My mother loved singing and she would always sing. Before I went to sleep, when she was cooking…" _**Why am I telling this**__**Hinata? **_Naruto had never told anyone about his life before, not Sasuke, Sakura…so why Hinata?...Naruto didn't know why but…there was just something comforting about her that made him feel like he could tell her anything and that she'll listen.

Hinata's eyes widened slightly in shock, she had never expected Naruto to tell her things like this. But…she didn't mind.

"…she would teach me to sing and my dad would join in as well except mum would just tell him that he sounded horrible" Naruto smiled as he remembered those times… "But then…one morning mum got sick and had to be rushed to hospital…but…she passed away during the night the doctor said it was because she had a heart failure."

"The doctor said that mum must have been suffering heart pains for at least one or two years. So she must of had been putting up with it and not saying anything because she knew that we were poor and wouldn't have enough money to pay for the medicine." Naruto could still remember the horrors of that night…

**FLASHBACK**

"_Okaa-san!!! Okaa-san!!!" sobbed a 7 year old Naruto. He was clutching onto his mothers hand. "Don't leave me Okaa-san!!" Naruto's mother gave him weak smile and motioned for him to come closer. Sobbing still Naruto leant forward. His mother's face was so soft that he could barely make out the words, _

"_Remember, to always be happy." _

_And with those last words, her hand went limp and her eyes closed. Naruto's eyes widened. "OKAA-SAN!!!" Naruto's dad scooped him up and held him in a hug. "Otou-san…Okaa-san would wake up wouldn't she??" Naruto's dad didn't answer. Naruto felt something wet drop on his face and he looked up to see tears streaming down his face._

_Naruto's mother never did wake up._

**END FLASHBACK**

After that, Naruto's house would be so cold and quiet. His father would often be found at the pub, swigging down large amounts of alcohol. He would come home late and yell abuse at Naruto but then just end up crying in a heap. But then one night after a trip to the pub, Naruto's father drove on the wrong side of the road and smashed into another car. The impact instantly killed the other driver and gave Naruto's father serious injuries.

Naruto's father was taken to court and found guilty of drink-driving. He was sentenced to 20 years of jail. Naruto could still remember his thought when he saw his dad being dragged off to prison…_**I'm all alone.**_

--------------------------------------

Naruto entered high school as a grinning, thickhead idiot. But deep inside, he was sad and felt lonely. That was until he met Sasuke and Gaara. The other two had similar backgrounds. Sasuke's older brother, Itachi had cold-heartedly killed his whole family except Sasuke. Itachi was a big-time criminal who still hadn't been caught. Gaara's dad had attempted to kill him when he was 5 years old because he blamed Gaara for the death of his mother, who had died giving birth to him.

The boys became best friends and later, formed their band, the Black Moon. They had been hesitant at first and wasn't sure how everybody would receive it. But after their first performance, the club would always be crammed full with screaming fan-girls….

Hinata stayed silent as she digested everything that Naruto had just told her. She never knew that he would be in so much pain inside. It hurt to think that there had been no-one to support him through those times. It was starting to get dark and Hinata was surprised at how time must have had gone by so fast. _Neji must have had been gone for ages now…_Hinata glanced at Naruto and was shocked to see tears running down his face.

"N-Naruto-kun??! Are y-you alright??!" Naruto looked up at her blankly and realized his cheeks were wet. _**Crap…she must think that I'm such a weirdo. **_But instead, Hinata offered him a tissue which he gladly accepted and he quickly dried his face. "So-" He was cut off when Hinata began talking in a quiet voice, "I'm sure your mum wouldn't want to see you like this…she wanted you and your dad to be happy didn't she?" Hinata paused and looked up at the star filled sky.

"I'm…I'm sure that before she died…she wanted to see the happy, beautiful smile that Naruto-kun has…instead of him being sad. I'm sure that even now, she would want that, for Naruto-kun to be truly happy and not to just pretend." Hinata gave Naruto a small smile.

Naruto's eyes widened as he remembered his mother's words…_Remember, to always be happy. _Naruto looked down on the ground and he could feel a smile spread across his face. Right now, he felt so free…like as if a whole burden was lifted off his shoulders. _**I think…I understand what mum meant now…**_

Hinata could feel herself going red again. _Oh my god!! I can't believe I just said all that crap to Naruto-kun just then!!!_ "I-I'm so sorry!! I shouldn't hav-" Naruto silenced her with one of his rare _real_ grins. "Thanks Hinata…for listening and thank you for what you said…" Hinata felt slightly dizzy…she thought he would be furious with her.

It was probably really late now and Hinata glanced at her watch. _CRAP!!! IT'S ALREADY 7:30!!! DAD'S DOING TO KILL ME!!!_ Hinata reluctantly got up, "N-Naruto-kun I'm really s-sorry but I have to g-go". Naruto got up as well, "Yeah, I have to go as well". The pair stood in awkward silence. "W-well, I h-had better get g-going". Giving Naruto a small wave Hinata started to make her way back home when…

"Oi Hinata!"

She spun around, a feeling of hope slowly rising inside her.

She could barely make out Naruto under the dim lighting of the streetlights, except for the wide grin, ruffled blonde hair and the once-again sparkling, mischievous blue eyes of his.

"You know…before I thought of you as…" Hinata felt her breath stop short._ What???_

"…a dark, timid and weird person." She felt her heart break and she looked down…of course he'd never…

"But you know something…?" Hinata looked up.

"I like people like you."

With a last wave and grin, Naruto disappeared into the shadows of the night and walked off into the direction of his home, leaving Hinata in a complete state of shock. "_I like people like you…"_, if she could, Hinata would of had fainted right there on the spot.

* * *

Chapter 3 finished!! Yup!! I included the line that Naruto said to Hinata before he went to the Chuunin exams.

NOTE:

_Okaa-san –_ mother in Japanese

_Otou-san _– father in Japanese


	4. Finally Realizing

Sorry for the long wait guys...I've been busy lately. But anyways! Chapter 4 is up!! **NOTE**!! WARNING TO ALL SAKURA LOVERS!! There's a lot of err...not so nice stuff that Sakura does so yeah...btw she's a bit OOC.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 – Finally Realizing**

When Hinata finally got back home it was way past eight. Her father had shouted at her for coming back so late. But she didn't hear half the things he said. Her mind was still in a daze, processing the events that had happened that day. She still couldn't get her head around the fact that she, _Hinata Hyuuga_ had a full-length conversation with _Naruto Uzumaki_, one of the guys in the grade that every girl would die for.

"Hinata?? Are you listening to me???!"

She shook herself out of her trance and nodded vacantly. Suppressing a sigh her father gave her a wave of dismissal. Hinata gave him a small nod and slowly made her way upstairs to her room.

However, when she got to the top of the steps, Neji was waiting for her with his arms crossed and a suspicious look on his face. Hinata quickly looked down to avoid his gaze and tried to dash to her room. However Neji was faster and stood in front of her bedroom door.

"Take my advice and don't get close to that Uzumaki guy…he'll just end up hurting you."

Hinata flinched. Did Neji see her with Naruto in the park??

"Who I talk to is none of your concern" she replied in an icy voice. Pushing Neji aside she opened her door, slipped inside and slammed it shut.

Neji stood there in shock, Hinata has never acted in that way before. Sighing he made his way to his own room. Not meaning to steal from Shikamaru, but this is going to be troublesome.

Hinata sat slumped at the back of her door. She felt bad about acting that way to Neji but she didn't want him to rub it in. Because somewhere deep inside her heart, she knew that the deeper that she fell in love with Naruto, the more deeply she'll get hurt. But. It was already too late. She was truly and madly in love with Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

The days seemed to pass quickly and the date to the next gig where Tsunade would reappear in was drawing closer. Life to Hinata was the same old usual boring routine…except that now every Sunday she'll meet up with Naruto at the same park and seat of where they first had a proper conversation. Hinata had never felt so happy in her life. She didn't mind just sitting there and chatting to Naruto about the most random stuff. It gave her a chance to know more about Naruto and she would cherish the times that they spent together on those Sunday afternoons.

There must have had been some change about her because everyone was noticing. TenTen would be constantly barraging her with a heap of questions about a certain someone, Neji would be constantly giving her suspicious stares, and even her father of all people had randomly picked her up from school on several occasions and would query her in the car. But Hinata would just absent-mindedly nod or shake her head.

Life couldn't get any better.

-----------------------

Hinata hummed quietly as she made her way down the street to the florist shop. The crisp morning air felt refreshing on her skin. It was another Sunday and Hinata was bursting with joy at the prospect of being able to talk to Naruto. The thought made her press on faster and soon she saw Neji waiting dutifully outside the shop with the usual two bouquets of lilies. The two cousins exchanged a silent greeting and walked to the cemetery. It was usually Hinata who tried to make conversation so it surprised her when Neji began to talk. However, on hearing what he was about to say, she wished he stayed quiet.

"You're meeting Uzumaki aren't you…?"

Hinata stopped dead in her track and remained silent.

"I'll give you one last warning. Stay away from him."

Hinata looked at him fiercely and before he could say another word, she hurried off to her mother's gravestone.

Neji sighed…is there really nothing that'll change her mind?

--------------------------------

_There's nothing that's going to change my mind!! I wish he'll just see that!_ She thought angrily as she placed the bouquet of flowers in front of the stone. She calmed herself down and paid her respects to her mum. She looked up at the clear blue sky and sighed…it was at times like this where she really wished her mother was still alive.

Naruto plopped down onto the seat as he waited for Hinata. _**This is unusual…normally Hinata would be here first...I hope she's alright. **_Naruto's mind trailed onto thoughts about Hinata. He didn't know why he had asked her if she'd like to meet up with him on Sundays. But there was just something about her company that he liked and found comforting. She was totally different to all the other fan girls that surrounded him everyday…he shuddered at the thought. She was pretty cute as well…and her smell was comforting, something like honey…._**OH MY GOD…what am I thinking?????**_ He slapped himself a couple of times and looked up to see Hinata hurrying towards him.

She gave him a small apologetic smile, "Sorry I'm late". Naruto flashed a grin in return, "Nah its fine. I was just early." The two sat in relative silence as they watched the breeze ruffle the grass. "So Naruto-kun, what song are you going to perform next Friday?" Naruto smiled sheepishly. "I errr…haven't exactly got a song yet." Hinata glanced at him in surprise. "But isn't Tsunade-san…?" Naruto sighed, "Yeah…she's going to be there on Friday. It's just that we haven't found the right song."

…_think about what you REALLY want to play…_Those words still confused him.

"Naruto-kun…umm…perhaps you should find a song that fits you best...?"

Naruto looked at her in surprise… "Huh?" Hinata blushed and started to fumble with her fingers. "U-umm…what I mean is like, all the songs you've been playing so far…do they have any meaning to you?"

This shocked Naruto. Now that he thought about it…the songs they play were mainly just songs that well…made girls go crazy. They really weren't stuff that the Black Moon took too seriously…maybe that was the problem…

His thoughts were cut short when a sudden cold voice appeared from no where.

"Hinata…lets go."

Hinata looked at Neji in anger and gave a cry of protest when he grabbed her by the arm to pull her up from the seat. He started to walk away with a firm grip on her arm.

"Hey!! Let go of Hinata!"

Neji turned around and gave Naruto a cold stare. "You…stay away from her." He brushed off Naruto's hand and continued walking with a furious Hinata. Naruto couldn't do anything except stare at their retreating backs, dumbfounded. _**What the hell is his problem??!**_

* * *

"Neji!!! Let go of me!!!"

He had dragged her all the way back to the Hyuuga estate; with Hinata shouting angry protests, but Neji was too strong for her. He spun around only to give her a cool and angry look. "I warned you to stay away from him and seeing as you still won't listen, this was my last resort." Hinata felt like she could punch him in the face but she only just slapped away his hand.

"Why are you so against this anyway??! It's none of your business! This is MY life!! So let me live it the way I want!" With one last angry glare she ran up the stairs and slammed the door to her room.

Neji stood outside a while to calm himself. Why couldn't she see that he was only trying to protect her?? That Uzumaki jerk would only end up hurting his cousin and not to mention if her father found out…Neji didn't want to think about the consequences.

----------------------------

It had been 3 days after the 'incident' and Hinata had tried her best to avoid Naruto's questioning gazes at school, in fact, she tried to avoid him in general. She had no idea why…Was it because she didn't want to answer his questions? Perhaps it was because she didn't want it to happen again…

Hinata sighed and slumped over her school desk. Iruka-sensei's voice seemed such a far distance away…Suddenly, something bounced off her head._ What the hell????_ She looked up, annoyed, to see who did it but no one seemed guilty of doing so. Looking down on the ground she spied a scrunched up ball of paper. Quickly she bent down to pick it up so that Iruka-sensei didn't notice. She opened it.

_Hey Hinata!_

_Sorry if I did anything wrong…so can you stop being mad at me? _) _Hehe!! Meet me in the classroom after school ok?? You better be there!_

_Naruto_

She couldn't help but smile when she read it…but wait…meet him in the classroom after school??? Hinata's mind started to race with possibilities and she felt herself going red. _What does he want?? _

Naruto sighed with relief when he saw Hinata pick up the note. However, he held his breath until he saw the smile spread across her face. _**Ok…it's all good. **_He had no idea why she had been avoiding him lately but he couldn't stand it. Naruto was clueless as to why…did he really enjoy her company so much?? But he missed her comforting smell and that shy smile that would randomly pop up from time to time…_**ARRGGH!! I'm such a jerk to Sakura!!! **_But…Sakura never like him in the first place…She was only going out with him to make Sasuke jealous. The thought of it made him so depressed.

**FLASHBACK**

It was Monday, the day after him and Hinata's conversation was forcefully stopped by her cousin Neji. Naruto was confused and pissed about the whole thing. What did Neji have against him?? He walked past an empty classroom and suddenly heard Sakura's and Ino's (Sakura's closest friend) voice. He was about to enter and greet Sakura but he stopped when he heard what they were talking about.

"Hey, you know that weirdo chick Hinata from our class??"

"Yeah…what about her?" asked Sakura uninterestedly.

"Have you seen the way she stares at Naruto all day? And god…she like tries to talk to him every Sunday at that park."

_**What?? She saw us??! Oh my god, Sakura's going to beat me up so bad afterwards..**_

"Oh really? She has got to get a life if she's that desperate for Naruto."

Naruto felt his anger starting to rise…and why was Sakura like this??

Ino huffed. "Well, aren't you just a little bit pissed that she's flirting with Naruto??"

Sakura sighed and Naruto heard her chair scrape as she got up, "You know I don't really care."

_**Huh? **_Naruto pressed his ear harder against the door. What did Sakura mean?

"After all…I'm just going out with him to try and get Sasuke-kun. Maybe if he saw me with one of his best guy friends he'll finally ask me out."

Naruto felt his blood run cold. He had suspicions before, because whenever he talked to Sakura, she would always be looking at Sasuke's direction. Before he had just brushed it off but now…

"I would never like that idiot!! You've got to be kidding"

Naruto couldn't take it anymore, so he removed his ear from the door and walked down the corridor, dazed at what he had heard, his heart torn as he realized the truth.

**END FLASHBACK**

He sighed when he remembered the events…he still hadn't confronted Sakura about it yet. She must have been starting to get suspicious of something because she had been asking him if something was on his mind. He would just shrug in reply and smile.

However, after hearing what Sakura had said, it seemed to have cleared his mind. That night, he had found the perfect song for the upcoming performance. He didn't know why but he wanted Hinata to be the first one to see it. He still hadn't shown Sasuke and Gaara yet. But for some unknown reason, Hinata had been avoiding him, making it impossible for him to talk to her and she would always seem to be deep in conversation with TenTen or someone else. So he did the only thing he could think of and scribbled a message on a piece of paper and then chuck it at her.

Not the smartest thing to do...but he really wanted to show her the song. And it was thanks to her that he finally realised what was wrong.

"Naruto? What was the answer to question twelve?"

Naruto raised his head from the table…_**crap…**_ "Errrr…." Iruka-sensei sighed, "You really must pay attention Naruto, or else you're going to come last in class again." Everyone laughed and Naruto pouted…the lunch bell rang and Iruka-sensei dismissed the class.

Everyone scrambled out of their seats the moment he left the classroom. It was raining today so everyone had to stay indoors.

Hinata closed her eyes as she tried to calm her nerves.

"Hinata!!! What was that piece of paper??! Who chucked it to you?? What did it say?!"

She unwillingly opened her eyes. If she didn't answer TenTen now she'll be pestering her about it all day. But…

"Well…it was from…" Hinata blushed madly as she remembered the message.

"What???? It was from Naruto???!!!!!" Ten Ten's eyes widened.

"What???!!!" _how did she know?? _Hinata began to panic.

"Well, you only turn that red when it's something about him." TenTen said, rolling her eyes.

Hinata stuck her tongue at her and punched her on the arm. TenTen laughed, "so what did he say??"

Once again Hinata turned a deep shade of red. "Well he err…a-asked me to m-meet him in the classroom a-after school." She mumbled, praying that no-one would hear. TenTen squealed and bombarded her with questions. However…a certain pink haired girl nearby heard what Hinata said.

Sakura quietly fumed when she heard Hinata. Even though she didn't like Naruto, she hated the idea that SHE would lose to a girl like HER. And plus, if the school heard that Naruto dumped her for Hinata…her reputation would be finished. Scowling she tried to think of a plan…well…they were going to meet up after school weren't they? Sakura smiled slyly as she decided on what to do. She was going to prove to Hinata that no one would ever win against her, Sakura Haruno.

* * *

Haha…sorry about the Sakura-bashing peoples!! xD I Have nothing against her...it's just part of the story . Anyways!! I'll try to update chapter 5 soon!! xD 


	5. Complications

Thanks for the reviews guys!! Much appreciated ). **NOTE:** mild mild swearing in this chapter…

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five – Complications**

Hinata couldn't help herself from continuously glancing at the clock. Time seemed to be crawling slowly and it was making her even more nervous. She shook her head and tried to clear away her muddled thoughts and attempted to concentrate on the lesson. Except everything that Kakashi-sensei (she was in a different class to Naruto on the last period) was saying seemed to drift out of her head. Hinata sighed and laid her head on her desk…there really was no point to this. All she could do right now was wait.

It seemed like hours before the bell ring and when it did Hinata jumped up startled. Kakashi dismissed the class and the noise in the room increased to screams and shouts. Everything slowly came flooding back to Hinata and she nervously gathered her stuff. "..Hinata. Are you planning to leave soon?" She looked up to see that she was the only one left in the classroom, blushing she apologised to Kakashi and rushed out the door, her heart pounding as her mind raced through the probabilities of what would happen between her and Naruto in their roll call classroom.

-------------------------------------

Naruto yawned and stretched as he watched his classmate's stream out the door, all eager to leave the classroom. "Oi, dobe…in case you were too thick to notice, the bell rang." Naruto glared at Sasuke and poked out his tongue, "I know Sasuke-teme…I need to stay back." Sasuke shrugged and left with Gaara.

Naruto slumped onto his desk as he waited for Hinata. He could feel his excitement grow when he thought about showing Hinata his song…He heard footsteps and he quickly sat up properly. Except…it wasn't Hinata.

"S-sakura-ch-, Sakura…what are you doing here?"

Sakura scowled inwardly…he wasn't calling her with a chan anymore…which meant…

She smiled sweetly and sauntered her way to him.

"Well…I wanted to see you really badly. Can't a girl see the guy she loves?"

Naruto felt shocked…_**huh?? But didn't she say she liked Sasuke??? Something is ssooo not right…**_He gulped nervously as he saw Sakura coming closer until she was standing right in front of his desk.

"Sakura…we r-"

He was cut off when he felt Sakura's lips on his. _**WHAT THE..????! **_He felt Sakura trying to deepen the kiss but Naruto refused to let this go any further and tried to push her off but Sakura was clinging on to him and maybe it was his guy instincts but maybe this wasn't so….

_CRASH._ Sakura looked up and Naruto used this chance to dart away from her. However when he looked up to see who it was…he felt his stomach lurch. Hinata stood at the doorway, stunned her bag lying on the floor with the contents inside scattered everywhere. Her face showed a mixture of hurt, anger, sadness…

"Hinata…"

Without another word she turned and ran away. Naruto stood there stunned for a minute before his senses came back to him and he ran after her. But he was stopped when a pair of arms linked there way around his waist, refusing to let go. Naruto whipped around and roughly pushed Sakura off. He felt so pissed at her, heck he was so pissed at himself for letting himself get carried away like that and hurting Hinata so bad. "What do you want" he hissed.

Sakura slightly recoiled. She had never seen him so angry before. Maybe she pushed it a little too far… "You should just let her go…she'll be even more hurt if you ran after her." She mumbled. Naruto tried to calm himself down as he made sense of what she said.

"Fine. Look Sakura we really need to talk."

She sighed in defeat and triumph…she knew what was coming but hey, at least that Hinata bitch would back off from Naruto now. Sakura smirked at the thought.

* * *

Hinata ran blindly out of the school doors. She didn't care that it was pouring outside. She didn't care that her tears were mixing in with the rain as she continued to run. She didn't care about the cold that was slowly starting to seep in. All she could see right now was that scene in the classroom. Sakura who was sitting on top of Naruto's desk and they were…_Was that all he wanted to show me?? Was that why he asked me to meet him in the classroom after school?? All that just so that I could see both of them making out??? Stupid Neji why did he have to be right all along!! _She ran inside the Hyuuga estate and rushed inside her room, not caring that she was leaving puddles of water everywhere. She locked her door and flung herself onto her bed, not bothering to dry off.

Neji gawked when he saw Hinata rushing into the Hyuuga grounds, her body and face dripping wet, her shoulders free from where there should be her bag. Neji was only metres away from the Hyuuga estate entrance; he was in high spirits after his 'talk' with TenTen, when he saw Hinata rushing in. Hurrying his pace he rushed into the grounds and swiftly ran up the stairs and was abut to knock on Hinata's door when he heard the sobs from inside. He hesitantly lowered his hand. Maybe it was best to give her a bit of space right now and also…he never really could comfort people. However, he could feel his anger boiling…that Uzumaki dickhead is going to die.

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter guys…I'll make it up to you in the next one. xD Anyways R&R please peoples!! xD everlasting.rainbow 


	6. One More Chance

Hey guys! Chapter Six is finally up…anyways Gaara is somewhat a bit OOC in here so yeah…(sweatdrops). And for those of you who are a sasuxsaku fan…sorry but nope! They don't get together. (runs away and hides). xDD Anyways I should stop talking so yeah, enjoy!

**Blahblah-** inner Sakura

* * *

**Chapter Six- One More Chance**

Hinata was absent for the rest of the school week, making Naruto curious and anxious as to what had happened to her. He had no choice but to show Sasuke and Gaara the song first because the gig was next Friday.

Sakura had been avoiding him ever since and news that the pair had broken up had spread around the school like a wildfire…causing a thick throng of girls to surround Naruto 24/7. He was partially thankful for this because he had seen Neji give him the death stare continuously and he would be more than obliged to avoid any…events… that Neji had in store for him.

Naruto sighed inwardly and stared out the window blankly as he struggled to listen to Kakashi-sensei talk about ancient history in a monotone voice. He had been more than tired lately due to a certain dark-haired and pale-lavender eyed girl. Naruto had found it near impossible to fall asleep because he would be tossing and turning, head filled with worries about Hinata. All he could see in his mind was a replay of the events that happened on that day…and the tears that he saw Hinata crying before she had ran off.

He wanted so bad to wipe away her tears, make her laugh, see her smile, talk to her like on those Sunday afternoons. Hinata seemed to stir up all these emotions inside him, some he wasn't even able to identify what it was. He had never been able to open up to anyone before; Hinata was the first one to hear about his dark childhood. He didn't want to lose her. He wanted to talk to her. He wanted to be near her. It was like something clicked inside Naruto's brain and everything seemed to slot neatly in place inside his brain.

He was in love with Hinata.

* * *

Sakura glanced nervously over at Sasuke who was walking ahead with Gaara. All three were in the same PE class and the teacher had sent them to put away the equipment. Allowing the trio to be away from the usual fan girls and fan boys that would encircle the two. It was the perfect chance for her to drag Sasuke somewhere alone, confess and ask him out. 

**OH YEAH!!! TIME TO SAY BUH BYE TO SINGLE LIFE!**

Sakura shook the voice away and ran to catch up with Sasuke and Gaara.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sighing he turned around, "What?" he asked in the same indifferent tone with slight irritation. She tried to not show the hurt in her face. **CHHAAA!! HE PROBABLY JUST DOESN'T WANT TO ACT ALL LOVEY-DOVEY IN FRONT OF HIS FRIENDS!**

"Ano…can I speak to you for a second?". "Yeah…?". Sakura let out a nervous laugh. "Like as in…privately?" she said glancing at Gaara who, like Sasuke had an impassive face, however there was something else too…

Sasuke gave a shrug and followed her to a spot beneath a tree, a few metres away from Gaara. Taking a deep breath, Sakura was about to speak when… "Look if you're just asking me out…don't bother". Sakura looked up at him shocked and confused, he was giving her a cold stare and had something like a scowl on his face. She let out a hesitant giggle, "Uumm…what do you mean Sasuke-kun?"

"Well that's the only reason why you're dragging me over here right?" Sakura looked down and stared at her feet and didn't answer him. She heard Sasuke sigh irritably, "I know why you went out with Naruto ok? I'm not as stupid as that dobe. And if you think that by hurting him you can go out with me then you are so low." Sakura tried to stop the tears from coming down her face…maybe this was how Naruto felt, maybe this was how Hinata felt when she saw them, this hurt, this pain…maybe she really was being a selfish bitch.

Without another word Sasuke left her. She slid on the ground and leaned against the tree, her face buried in her hands, the tears leaking out from the gaps between her fingers. She heard someone come close to her, oh god she really didn't want anyone to see her like this, "Go away…" she mumbled. Trying to wipe away her tears unsuccessfully. However, the mystery person still didn't leave and she looked up angrily to tell them to back off. But when she looked up she saw someone whom she least expected to be there. It was Gaara. And he was holding out a tissue to her awkwardly. She didn't know why but the scene made her cry oven harder. Startled, Gaara crouched down and hesitatingly laid a hand on her back.

Sakura couldn't stop crying, here was someone who was best friends with the boy whom she had so cruelly hurt and made the girl whom he had a crush on hate him, and instead of hating her he was trying to comfort her, accepting her mistakes. She slipped her arms around Gaara, effectively making him shocked and making him slightly blush. A slight smile flickered across his face and he wrapped his arms around her. Sakura felt a small spurt of happiness spread around her. Maybe…just maybe…she still had a chance…

--------------------------------

"Oi!! TenTen!!"

She turned around and raised her eyebrows in a questioning manner and waited for him to catch his breath. Why was Naruto Uzumaki talking to her? He straightened up and laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Ano…the thing is…do you know where Hinata lives?" Ten Ten's eyebrows shot up even higher and she had to suppress the urge to smile. She was still pissed at him for hurting Hinata. Even thought she wasn't sure as to what he did, Hinata had sounded upset over the phone, even though she had tried her best to cover it up.

"Why?" she asked in an accusing tone. Naruto winced inwardly inside…of course she'll be pissed at him, after all, Hinata was her best friend. "Well, I errr…need to give her bag back" he said in a not so convincing voice. Well…it was half true. "Ohh…is that all? Then I can give it back to her for you". _**Huh?? Argghh, I have to think of something else! **_"No! I err…have to tell her her homework!" "I can tell her for you". Naruto felt like he was going to burst with frustration. "LOOK! I JUST WANTED TO TELL HER THAT I WAS SORRY". TenTen smirked; finally she had gotten it out of him.

"Fine…I'll give you her address, but you better make her smile again…or else." Naruto had to stop himself from shuddering at the evil glint in her eyes; great…if I stuff it up I'll be murdered by both Neji and TenTen. TenTen scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to him. Well…it was now or never. He had to talk to Hinata today no matter what.

* * *

Ok…so there wasn't much naruhina in this chapter but believe me there's gonna be plenty in chapter 7. BTW I hope I didn't rush their relationship which I think I did...anyways! Until next time..cyaz! xD 


	7. What to Do

Ok…because I felt guilty about the short chapters I've been posting up and the long intervals between them…I decided to post chapter 6 and 7 up on the same day. xDD Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter Seven – What to Do**

Stopping in front of the entrance he felt his mouth drop, wow…her house sure was big. There was no gate or anything so Naruto hesitantly walked inside and made his way towards what he believed appeared to be the front door. Gulping nervously he knocked on the door. No answer. Frowning, he knocked again, harder. Finally he heard someone coming to open the door, Naruto shuffled nervously on his feet. What should he say to Hinata? Was she still upset…?

The door opened and Naruto started to speak, "Look Hinata-chan, I'm really sorry about what happened the other so ca…" He looked up and stopped. Because the person who was standing in front of him and who was looking like he wanted to strangle him wasn't Hinata. "What are _you _doing here?" Neji hissed. Oh god, he was in for it.

He laughed nervously, "Ahh! Neji! Long time no see I was ju-" He was cut off when Neji slammed him against the wall, scrunching the front of his shirt. "Cut the shit. Why are you here?" he whispered in a deadly tone. Naruto stared at him fiercely and with strained effort, removed himself from Neji's grip, although he was still plastered against the wall.

"I came to see Hinata." Naruto said in an unnaturally quiet voice. Neji narrowed his eyes. "You will do nothing of that sort, so go". He turned his back on Naruto and was about to close the door but Naruto held up a hand to stop the door from shutting. "Let me see her". Naruto said in a firm voice, anger was starting to flood in him. Neji forced himself to not shudder when he saw the look in Naruto's eyes. "Do you want to fight me Uzumaki?" he challenged in a cool voice.

_**Hell yeah! I'd beat the crap out of this cocky bastard! **_But…he didn't think that Hinata would be too thrilled with the idea of him smashing up her cousin. Naruto sighed and removed his hand from the door and closed his eyes. He had to stay cool. "No…I wouldn't want to fight you…Neji-_kun_, I think it'll just upset Hinata-chan even more."

Neji's eyebrows shot up. Was this really coming from that blonde-haired idiot?? Maybe he really was starting to rub off from Hinata. He instantly dismissed the thought. "In that case…stay away from here." With that, Neji slammed the door in Naruto's face. Naruto seethed. "I'LL WAIT FOR YOU TO LET ME IN. EVEN IF IT TAKES ALL NIGHT"

Neji smirked from inside the house. We'll see about that. Sooner or later that idiot will leave.

Hinata woke up groggily, her mind still swimming with sleep. Was that Naruto who was yelling? No it couldn't be…it must be this damn fever. Sighing she snuggled deeper into her blankets and once again drifted into the worlds of dreams. _Naruto-kun…_

---------------------------

Neji scowled, the idiot still hadn't left, in fact he was pounding at the door right now. Neji sighed; thank god that Hiashi and Hanabi were away on a business trip right now. He glanced at the clock, it was already 11:08pm. What was that baka still doing here? Did he really want to see Hinata that bad? Maybe…the dobe was serious about his cousin. Maybe…he was being a bit overprotective. Like his uncle. Maybe…he should just let Hinata be happy. He shook away his thoughts when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Who's at the door Neji-nii-san?" she asked sleepily. Neji sighed. Great. "No-one Hinata-san…you really should get back into bed. You still have a fever. Hinata poked her tongue out at him but made her way back upstairs again, sleep getting the better of her. Neji couldn't help but chuckle when she was gone. She was so different from the Hinata before. She was more confident, which surprised and pleased her father. Did this baka really mean so much to her?

Brotherly instinct overcame his anger. As much as he really didn't want to do this, maybe it would be the best for Hinata. Scowling, he made his way towards the door.

-----------------------

Naruto tried to stop himself from shivering from the cold and resorted to letting out a long stream of colourful words that he thought described Neji best. But no matter what, he had to talk to Hinata. He had to sort things out with her. He couldn't lose her. He mentally berated himself for not being able to notice her before. She was so different from all the other girls.

He perked up a bit when he heard footsteps coming down the hallway from inside and the clacking of unlocking the door. The door swung open to reveal a scowling Neji who was glaring at him. Naruto snorted, "So you've finally came to your senses, Ne-" One glance at Neji told him that he shouldn't push it.

"Hinata-san's room is the second one to your right, upstairs. She might be asleep…and I'll give you no more than 15 minutes to talk to her" Naruto felt shocked...Neji actually gave in? He nodded his head vaguely. "HOWEVER…if I hear ANY weird sounds coming from upstairs I promise you I will PERSONALLY go up there and kill you." It took a moment for Naruto to register what he was saying and when he finally did he blushed. "WHO DO YOU THINK I AM??? SOME KIND OF PERVERT??" Neji shrugged and stepped aside for Naruto to come in.

Naruto hadn't got further than 5 steps inside when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "What now?" he asked irritably turning around. Neji hesitated before saying, "Please…take good care of her." This surprised Naruto a bit, was Neji accepting him? He gave Neji his trademark grin and struck one of Lee's 'nice guy' pose. "I promise you, I'll protect Hinata forever."

Neji couldn't help but smile. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Naruto paused before knocking gently on Hinata's door. There was no answer so he knocked again…_**Is it just me or am I doing this a lot today? **_Assuming that she was still asleep, Naruto opened the door and slipped inside. He had never been inside a girl's room before and he glanced around. It was filled with soft toys, scattered books, pencils and brushes…and even posters of the Black Moon.

Naruto stared at the poster…its felt weird to see himself on it. Glancing away he saw a bed in the corner and he could dimly make out a figure that was curled up inside it. He softly made his way to the bed. Peering at the face he felt his breath get caught in his throat.

The soft moonlight was illuminating Hinata's face. Her long hair was fanned on the pillow, with her two bangs gently framing her face. Her dark-blue hair made a good contrast to her pale, creamy complexion which was flushed at the moment. She looked so peaceful and calm that he didn't have the heart to wake her up.

Naruto shook himself out of his thoughts and frowned. She shouldn't be that red…he laid a hand on her forehead and felt his eyes widen. She was burning! Panicking he was about to get Neji when he saw a basin of water and a towel on a drawer next to her bed. He wetted the cloth and gingerly pushed back her fringe before placing the towel on her forehead.

He heard Hinata sigh sleepily at the cool touch of the cloth and Naruto felt a smile flash across his face. "Hey Hinata-chan…how did you get yourself in a mess like this?" he asked softly in a teasing manner. Then suddenly he remembered…oh yeah…she was running out into the rain…guilt flooded Naruto's mind and he wetted the towel again before placing it on her forehead.

"Hina-chan…I know you might not be able to hear this but I'm sorry about the other day ok?" …please believe me…please. He sighed when there was no response from the girl. Maybe he should talk to her another time when she could actually hear him. His time was nearly up anyways. He took the towel off to wet it again. Glancing over at her face he was amazed that he hadn't noticed how pretty she was. No pretty didn't describe her…she was beautiful.

Making sure that no one else was in the room…namely Neji…he gently kissed her on her forehead. "Get better 'kay?" he quickly placed the towel on her forehead again before leaving her bag on the floor next to her bed and hurriedly left the room, a slight blush across his face. _**Dear god, when had I gotten so mushy?**_ Because he had left the room so quickly he failed to notice the blush that had crept on Hinata's face and the smile that was spreading across her face.

----------------------------------------

Naruto sighed as he walked along the streets that lead him back to his apartment. He felt like a load was taken off his mind…However, there was still the gig to worry about and it was coming up this Friday…wonderful.

* * *

Stay tuned for the next chapter peoples!!! xDD everlasting.rainbow 


	8. Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the song 'Welcome to My Life'…Simple Plan does.

**Blahblah:** singing together

**Blahblah: **naruto singing

* * *

**Chapter Eight – Dreams**

The days seemed to have gone by so fast for Naruto. He had to spend most of his time with the band, practising for their upcoming gig. Even though he had wanted see Hinata, he found it near impossible to do so. Neji had warned him that her rather over-protective father was back but besides from that he spent every possible minute with the Black Moon…they had to get that contract no matter what.

Because of these certain restrictions, Naruto had been continuously bugging TenTen for information on Hinata…which annoyed her to the extent that she cracked one day and had produced a rather sharp looking pocket knife. He hadn't talked to her since then. Naruto shuddered involuntarily and continued to stare out the window of the classroom; he could distantly hear Kakashi talk about some boring history stuff in his usual monotone voice. His mind drifted to Hinata again…_**I wonder if she's gonna be at the gig tonight? **_

---------------------------------------

Hinata sat up on her bed groggily, her mind buzzing with a headache…_god…did I get it bad this time_. She sighed and got up unsteadily to drink some of the medicine that the doctor had prescribed her. After forcing down some of the revolting stuff she glanced at the calendar and nearly choked on the medicine. _OH MY GOD…tonight is Naruto-kun's gig!!! _She felt like slapping herself…how could she get sick at this time??! She groaned and slid down onto the floor. Her father would kill himself before letting her go outside in this state.

But she had to go no matter what. She closed her eyes and tried to soothe the roaring pain in her head. Someone knocked on her bedroom door and she looked up to see Neji entering her room. "Hinata-sama!! Have you taken your medicine yet?". Hinata was about to grudgingly reply when an idea popped into her head...a sly smile flickered across her face… "Ne, Neji-nii-san…can you do me a favour?"

* * *

Naruto felt sick…Oh god…what if they mess up?? He tried not to let his anxiety show on his face as he setted up the equipment. "Oi dobe…you're plugging the amp into the wrong socket…" Naruto snapped his train of thoughts and looked down at what he was doing. Sighing he ran his hand through his mop of blonde hair. "Shut up Sasuke-teme…"

Naruto heard him sigh and felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Sasuke half grinning, half smirking at him. "Are you scared…scaredy-cat?" Naruto's eyes widened a bit…how did he know…he glanced at Gaara who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. He felt a small smile form on his face and he felt his stomach settle down a bit. He wasn't going to be like this now. Not now. He brushed off Sasuke's hand. "Who or you talking bout teme??! We're gonna put on the best performance ever" Sasuke smirked at him and was about to say something when- "Well, I should hope so."

Tsunade walked towards the boys. The band stood up and greeted her. Smiling she turned to the members of the Black Moon all who was shuffling nervously on their feet. "Tonight's your last chance to get the contract so you better put on a damn good performance." Naruto felt anxiety starting to seep into him again but he tried to suppress it, tonight was their last chance to make it big time…sighing he felt his mind wander t Hinata again…she always seemed to have this soothing effect on his mind. Tsunade bidded them good luck and made her way off backstage to the VIP section upstairs.

Gaara glanced at his watch. "Its time." he said quietly. The others gave him a slight nod. Naruto took a deep breath. It was now or never. He led the band onto the stage and was instantly hit with a huge wave of cheering and screams that the huge crowd was creating. Naruto grinned and quickly scanned the jam-packed club. He felt his heart drop a little in disappointment when he saw that she wasn't there.

The members took up their positions and Naruto grabbed the mike. The screams died down a bit when Naruto started to speak. "Hey Konoha! Thanks for coming to tonight's performance we're gonna be playing a new piece so yea…enjoy!" He grinned once more, resulting in more screaming and cheering and making several girls swoon and faint.

The commotion stopped when Gaara started to rhythmically beat the drums and Sasuke joining in with the electric guitar. Naruto took a deep breath and started to sing.

**Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you**

**Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
But no one hears you screaming **

There was silence in the crowd as all the girls (and a few guys…) stared at the Black Moon in slight awe. It was a totally different piece from what they usually played. The songs that the Black Moon usually sang were just songs filled with sweet lyrics to make girls swoon…but…this song was filled with raw emotion. There was something different about the way they played this song.

Naruto started to panic as he tried to study his audience. Did they hate it? Why were they all staring at him like that? He quickly shook those thoughts from his head. No. This was the truth. This was how they really felt. This was what they really wanted to play.

**No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me  
**

**  
****To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
**

**To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
But no one's there to save you****  
****No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life****  
**

Tsunade smiled as she watched the boys from the VIP room from above. So…they finally got it. She sighed…looks like she'll have to put up with that blonde-haired idiot.

**Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desparate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
**

**Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and their stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding**

After the first initial surprise, a few people started cheering. Naruto grinned and continued to sing.

**No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me**

**To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
**

**To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
But no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life**

By now the crowd was going crazy and Naruto felt his heart swell with joy. They like it.

**No one ever lied straight to your face  
No one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
Never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like what it's like  
**

**  
****To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
**

**To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
But no one's there to save you  
****No you don't know what it's like****[x2**  


**Welcome to my life [x3**

Naruto brought the mike down and the crowd went ballistic. Some were screaming out for more while others tried to fling themselves onto the stage only to be restrained by the security. Naruto grinned, "Thanks for listening!' and winked, causing more girls to faint. Naruto looked up onto the second floor and saw Tsunade. Meeting his gaze she shrugged…Naruto felt his heart come crashing onto the floor…but then she grinned and gave him a thumbs up. His eyes widened. They had done it. Suddenly, all the noise seemed to have been blocked out from his mind, his heart felt like it would burst with joy. He spun around and saw Gaara and Sasuke looking shocked as well.

Laughing, Naruto caught the two in a hug and the trio made it off onto the backstage. He looked up and saw Sasuke smiling/smirking and even Gaara was sporting a small grin (A/N…lol! Scary!) . They had finally fulfilled their dream. Naruto's grin widened if it was even possible. His mind once again drifted to Hinata. It was thanks to her that he found what he had to do. His heart sank a little at the fact that she hadn't been there.

"N-Naruto-kun!"

He felt his eyes widen. He spun around and sure enough saw Hinata come half stumbling, half walking towards him. He felt his stomach swoop up in joy and before he could think of what he was doing he was running towards her and embraced her in a hug. He felt her stiffen for a moment and then relax, slipping her arms around him too.

Grinning, he pulled back and saw her face slightly flushed a small and shy smile on her face. "You did very well tonight, Naruto-kun!" Hinata said in a soft voice, but lacking the nervousness and self-doubt it once contained. Naruto grinned. "Arigatou Hina-chan." And then it hit Naruto. "Wait you were there??" Hinata smiled. "Hai, Neji-nii-san helped me get out of the house." Naruto frowned and laid his forehead on hers, causing her to blush fiercely. He was so close…

"Hina-chan, you're burning up!" he said in a concerned voice and pulling back. Hinata laughed shakily. "I still have a light fever." Guilt flooded through Naruto's mind…he still hadn't said sorry to her for that day. "Hina-chan…I'm so-". He was cut off when Hinata placed a finger over his lips. She smiled and shook her head, "Its ok…I heard you the other day."

Naruto felt his heart burst with joy for the second time that night. "Arigatou…Hina-chan." She blushed and shook her head a little. She was forgiving him. She was accepting him. He hadn't lost her. But wait… "Hinata-chan…how long were you awake?" he asked nervously. She blushed. "Uummm…until you left the room…". Naruto felt a very uncharacteristic blush sneak across his face. _**That means that she knew I kissed her on the forehead…**_Suddenly, he was aware of the fact that they were standing very close and that his hands were still on her waist and that she was still resting her hands on his back.

Now was the perfect time to tell her.

Naruto gulped nervously. "Hina-chan…"

"Hai?"

Hinata felt her heart rate escalating.

"I…really l-"

"Oi dobe…Tsunade wants to talk to us."

Naruto scowled…trust Sasuke to ruin it. He turned to Hinata who was blushing madly. "I'm sorry Hina-chan but I gotta go." Hinata gave him a slight nod. "Thanks for all that you've done for me so far Hinata-chan" . He grinned at her and gave her a small peck on the cheek. Making her blush a deep crimson red. He gave her one final grin and wave and then followed Sasuke. She watched their retreating backs in a daze.

A smile started to spread across her face. He had kissed her…again. Suddenly, the pain in her head seemed to have disappeared altogether. _Naruto-kun…I wonder what you were going to say. _Sighing, she unsteadily made her way to the exit door to where Neji was waiting for her.

* * *

Yay! Finally updated xD I'll try to post the next chapter up asap. everlasting.rainbow 


	9. Promises

Once again, I'm sorry about the late update…(sweatdrops). Ah wells, enjoy peoples! xD

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine- Promises**

Tsunade regarded the band with a small smile. With the right moves and songs…they'll definitely be the next big thing. She cleared her throat, "Nice work tonight boys, I trust you'll keep up the good work if you're going to be working with me." The trio glanced at each other but nodded.

"Ok so you'll have to sign some papers and stuff…oh and you'll need your parents signature to show that they approve cause we're going to be doing a lot of touring and plus our major studio is far away from here." The three shuffled uncomfortably and didn't say anything until Naruto broke the silence.

"Ano…none of us have parents" Tsunade's eyes widened partially…she sighed. "In that case…I'll be the one to act as your guardian 'k?" the guys nodded again. Tsunade closed her eyes and rubbed her temple…great…she'll have to act as caretaker to 3 teens. A sudden thought came into her mind. "So you guys live alone right?" . "Hai…". Tsunade grinned. "Excellent, we can leave for America tomorrow."

There was complete silence until…"NANI???!!"

The three stared at her like she was a madman. Sure she said that the studio was far away but…AMERICA?? Tsunade shrugged. "Well, there's not much point staying here any longer." Naruto started to protest, "But what about school and stuff??? What about our friends?" _**What about Hinata? **_

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "We have private tutors for you guys and as for friends you can still contact them through email and phone right?" Naruto just stared at her. It was all too sudden. Sasuke's cool voice cut through the silence, "How long will we be gone?". Tsunade shrugged, "A few years?" Once again there was silence and, "NANI???!".

Tsunade sighed irritably, "Look if you want this chance just accept it 'k?" She turned and started to leave. "We'll leave at around 10 tomorrow ok?" she said with her back still turned and with one last wave she was gone. Leaving the three in a daze. "So…we really leaving tomorrow?" asked Gaara hesitantly. Sasuke scowled, "Looks that way." He thwacked Naruto on the head. "Snap out of it dobe". Naruto glared at him and rubbed the back of his head.

He needed to find and talk to Hinata. But…it was already past 12. He sighed…looks like he'll have to wait till tomorrow morning. He gave a begrudging goodbye to his friends and then hurried off back to his apartment to pack.

-----------------------------------------

Hinata sighed and tried to get some sleep, her head throbbing in pain. She had managed to sneak back in unnoticed, thanks to the help from Neji. However, the trip to Naruto's gig had paid its toll. The loud noises and stuffy air inside the club had managed to make Hinata's fever rise even higher. She moaned and buried her face into her pillow. This was going to be a long night…

* * *

Naruto breathed in the fresh crisp air of the morning as he ran towards Hinata's house. It was 6:25 right now…which meant that he would be leaving Japan in about three and a half hours time. He had to see Hinata. He had to tell her. The thought made him run faster and he finally saw the loom of the huge house she lived in.

He hovered outside the entrance for a moment, trying to catch his breath. Crap…how was he going to get inside…Naruto frowned. He didn't think her father nor would Neji be too pleased about him arriving at their front door so early in the morning. Scanning the second floor he traced her bedroom. Finding it, he saw a huge tree with branches that branched out towards her window. He grinned. Perfect.

--------------------------------

Hinata woke up groggily to the sound of tapping. It took her brain a minute to register the fact that it was coming from her window. Curious she stumbled out of bed, ignoring the growing dizziness and pain that was revolving around in her head. She lowly pulled back her blinds and found the one thing that she least expected. Naruto.

She stared at him for a second. Was she dreaming? She rubbed her eyes and still saw him there, grinning idiotically and motioning for her to open her window. She looked down at her fluffy duck covered PJ's and blushed but opened the window for him. He neatly swung into her bedroom from the branch outside her window.

"Ano…Naruto-kun…what are you doing here so early?" Naruto smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Well you see…we got the contract from Tsunade last night…". Joy coursed through Hinata and she beamed at him. "That's wonderful Naruto-kun!!". Naruto smiled. "Yeah it is…but…" Hinata looked at him curiously…why was he so upset? Shouldn't he be happy?

Naruto suddenly grabbed her hand, causing Hinata to flush a bright red. The gentle look that Naruto was giving her right now made her want to melt on the spot. "…I have to leave for America today at 10." He said in an unnaturally quiet voice. Hinata stared at him dumfounded. _What?? _"Tsunade-baa-chan wants to leave as soon as possible." He said lamely. Hinata slipped her hands out of his and stared at the floor. Her headache seemed to have got worse and the dizziness was almost unbearable.

"How long will you be gone…?" She asked in a soft voice. Naruto felt pain when he heard the sadness in her voice. He wanted to hold her hand again, to reassure her. "Probably a few years.." Hinata bit her lip and looked up. He looked really depressed. Well who wouldn't be? Having to leave everything behind in such short notice? A few years…she won't be able to see him for that long? The dizziness got worse and she had to grip onto the bedside to steady herself.

"Hina-chan?" asked Naruto in a worried voice. He moved his arms to hold her. Hinata felt herself blush. She had to tell him. Before it was too late. Before he would be gone. She could feel darkness closing in in her mind. "Naruto-kun…" She felt herself slipping deeper into his arms and she could distantly hear him saying her name over and over again, panicking. She had to say it. Quick. She tried to move her lips…_ "I love you…"_ and with that everything went black.

* * *

Hinata woke up, her head throbbing. _Naruto-kun!! _She sat up quickly, scanning her room. But the boy that she loved so much was nowhere in sight. Sighing she slipped down beneath her covers again. She felt angry at herself. Darnit why did she have to be so weak??! Stupid freaking fever! She heard a knock on the door and she saw Neji come inside.

"Ohayou, Neji-nii-san." Neji nodded at her. "I see you're finally awake." She glanced at the clock. It was 2 in the afternoon…that meant Naruto had already left for America…She heard Neji leave some medicine on her bedside table but she didn't really pay much notice. She won't be able to see Naruto for god knows how long. _I wonder…if he heard me._

"Oh…by the way, that dobe left something for you." Hinata's head shot up and she felt her heartbeat escalate. Did Naruto get Neji to tend to her before he left? Neji smirked and handed her a piece of paper before leaving her room.

She slowly started to unfold the piece of paper. _Ka-thump…ka-thump…_On it was Naruto's familiar writing.

_Hey Hina-chan!!!_

_I got Neji to take a look at you after you conked out. You better get better soon ok??? Ne, Hina-chan…I promise I'll be back for you ok? So wait for me. _

_Naruto_

Hinata felt happiness course through her body. But…_so he hadn't heard? _She sighed and was about to fold the piece of paper again when she noticed something scrawled at the bottom corner of the paper.

_p.s Did I mention that I love you too? _

She stared at the words. Blinking, she looked at them again. They were still the same. She felt sudden joy burst through her. It was a dream that she thought would never come true. He loved her. A small smile flickered across her face and she could feel tears forming in her eyes. She clutched the paper to her chest and closed her eyes. She'll wait for him. No matter what. No matter how long it took. She'll wait.

* * *

Well…its nearly the end to Unspoken Love…(sniffles). I hope the ending wasn't too corny... I'll post up the epilogue asap ok?? xD everlasting.rainbow 


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_

* * *

_

_Oh crap. Oh crap. I'M LLLAAATTTTTEEEEEEE. _

Hinata Hyuuga ran along the streets, threading her way through the busy throng of people. She swiftly checked her watch. _5 minutes left…I'll never make it on time…_Hinata sighed as she re-adjusted her bag and picked up her pace a bit. It had been two and a half years since HE had left…Hinata had safely graduated from high school and was now studying to become a doctor at university…much to the delight of her father.

As she hurried past a music shop her eyes involuntarily flickered to the window. And once again her heart did the weird flip thing whenever she saw HIM on it. Her pace slowed and she somehow found herself standing right in front of the window, staring at the poster that was promoting their newest album.

Her pale, lavender eyes scanned the poster and finally her eyes rested on HIM. He still looked the same as ever…messy, wild blonde hair, the foxy grin and those pair of cerulean blue eyes…though he did seemed to have filled out a lot more and was much taller. A small smile flickered across her face as she wondered how much taller he was than her now and she felt the all too familiar longing and sadness sink in.

The Black Moon had made it big time and was now one of the most popular boy group bands in Japan and quite popular even in America. Hinata had without thought, bought all their albums that they had released so far. Even though her heart ached every time she heard Naruto's voice. Sure they phoned each other and sent emails…but…Hinata wanted to see him in person again. To breathe in his familiar scent…

Hinata frowned and shook her head to clear away her thoughts. But for some reason he hadn't phoned her for at least a week now and no emails either….maybe…he had moved on. She smiled ruefully and ducked her head…why wouldn't he…I mean, the Black Moon were so popular with the girls. He probably found someone who was better than her. Hinata felt her heart crash to the floor. She still had his letter and she was still waiting for him to keep his promise.

She had waited for him for two and a half years now. Maybe he really didn't mean it when he said he loved her. Maybe all those countless times he said it over the phone or on email…maybe…_AAARARRGGGGHHH…WHAT ARE YOU THINKING GIRL???!!_ Hinata berated herself mentally for even having those thoughts…Naruto would never do something like that. Adverting her gaze from the poster she glanced at her watch again.

Her eyes widened. _SHIT!!! 2 MORE MINUTES LEFT!!!!????_ She spun around and started running as fast as she could. Oh my god. Orochimaru sensei was going to murder her. She turned around the corner to a rather deserted street and suddenly…BAM.

_Ahhh! _Hinata braced herself for the hard impact of crashing onto the floor but instead she felt herself land into a pair of strong arms.

"Why is it we always seem to meet each other this way?" asked an amused and VERY familiar voice.

Hinata felt her heartbeat stop and she slowly opened her eyes and found herself staring into two deep orbs. Her eyes widened and a very familiar blush started to spread across her face. She bit back a scream and she quickly jumped up. She stared at his face. No it couldn't be true. She was dreaming right? She rubbed her eyes and she looked again. Yeah, it was still the same person. It was him. And he was grinning that all too familiar grin at her. His wild blonde hair ruffling in the wind, his blue eyes twinkling with laughter.

Suddenly she felt like crying. Was this all just a cruel prank on her?? It all seemed to good to be true. She felt herself take a step backwards but her legs felt like jelly and they gave way under her. She once again expected the hard impact of the ground but she found herself in his comforting arms again. And this time he held onto her tighter. Refusing to let go.

"Are you alright Hinata-chan?" he asked in a worried voice. She stared at him again and she tried to work her voice… "N-naruto-kun??!" He grinned at her. "Hai Hinata-chan…I'm back." And then he gave her the genuine smile that Hinata loved so much. It was all too much for Hinata and she couldn't hold back the tears any longer. He really was back. He had kept his promise.

The tears started flowing down her cheeks. Naruto looked up, startled. "Hina-chan??" She buried her face into his shoulder and smelled his familiar scent. Rain, wet earth and ramen… "Welcome back…Naruto-kun". She said in a muffled voice. She felt a warm hand cup her face, tilting her head up so that she was looking at him. He brushed away her tears and Hinata felt herself melt underneath his touch. She also noticed the crowds of people that were gathering around them. Tonnes of fan girls were screaming out to him and yelling death threats at Hinata except they were being held back by what looked like Naruto's bodyguards.

Suddenly Hinata felt very nervous. "Naruto-kun…are you sure…" But she was cut off when Naruto placed a finger onto her lips. She blushed and became conscious of the fact that he was still holding onto her. "I promised you didn't I? That I'd come back." Hinata felt shocked. It was like a whole brick wall of emotions crashing onto her. It was like she finally realised that…he did love her. It was a daydream that she thought would never come true.

The tears threatened to fall again. Naruto grinned and placed his forehead onto hers. Hinata felt her blush intensify. Naruto chuckled, "You read the whole note right?" She gave a slight nod. Naruto's grin widened. "So…you know that I love you right, Hina-chan?" Hinata gave him a small smile, nodded and ducked her head. She felt herself burst with joy.

He loved her. He loved her. He really did love her. This time she looked at him straight in the eye and without blushing said softly, "I love you too Naruto-kun" and gave him one of her rare genuine smile. One that wasn't contaminated with self-doubt. Naruto's face softened and he leant in closer. Hinata felt her heartbeat escalate and she became oblivious to the wild howls and cries that the crowds were giving. And before she could send a warning sign to her brain she felt his lips on hers. She didn't hold back her tears this time; it was alright to cry because you were happy right? She slipped her arms around him and kissed him back, ignoring all the screams that the fan girls were making.

Who said that dreams couldn't come true? After all, life can be so unpredictable.

* * *

That's the end of 'Unspoke Love' peoples…(sob). Wow…my first fan-fic. xDD Thanks to everyone who has read my story and a HUGE thanks to everyone who's reviewed, added my story to their alert or favourite list or C2 etc etc. I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! xDD Anyways, I have a new story called 'Perfect Girl, Hinata'. So yeah check it out. xDD love everlasting.rainbow 


End file.
